Mine!
by Phanael
Summary: Sirius gets jelous when it comes to Tonks... SxR! Slash, nothing too bad.


I haven't been here over the last few weeks but here i am again! still hungry for reviews and trying to read all the fics you wrote oO so many of them and i'm so curious!

i found this fic on my pc, well only the beginning but i re-wrote it and well... here it is!

Rating: nothing too bad, k+

Pairing: you know that already, don't you?? Sirius x Remus

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, but the plot!

**Mine!**

"Remus, can you help me cooking? You know I'm a bad cook myself. I always need your help." Sirius got angry, when he heard these words from his cousin Tonks. It seemed like she was always around Remus never leaving the man on his own.

Since he had come back from Askaban he felt this way. He felt betrayed and alone and worst of all: he could not help it.

Remus rushed past him and instantly helped Tonks in the kitchen. Sirius sat grumbling on the sofa and did not know what to do. Why did he feel this way? It was not natural for him as a guy to feel like she was stealing something from him. He felt like his heart was torn to pieces whenever he saw Tonks and Remus together. He didn't even know if they were together… sometimes they acted like they were. They seemed so close. And it hurt so much. So damn much!

With a sad expression he sat on the sofa and watched Remus' back, sometimes touched by Tonks. It was obvious that she liked to touch Remus.

In Askaban it had been Sirius' one and only wish. It had been what kept him sane in the darkness of his prison cell. He wanted to touch Remus again. He wanted to see his beautiful face again and tell him how much he missed him.

But since Sirius had come back he felt shy and unsure. Some of his former self was still there but normally he kept to himself and when he spoke he only spoke to Remus. He had missed him so much in Askaban. His friend from schooldays. Their pranks and their laughing.

When he had seen Remus in the shrieking shack it had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. The grey strands and slight lines in his handsome face could not hide his true and deep beauty. And his smile. How Sirius loved this smile, so innocent, yet tinted with this mischievous hint he knew from their time at Hogwarts.

Tonks laughed and this brought Sirius back to reality. "Remus, sometimes you're so cute!", he heard her say and this was it.

He got up from the couch and in his fury slammed his cup to the ground. When both Remus and Tonks turned around in shock, he rushed up the stairs of Grimmauld Place and into his room. He was so mad he wanted to smash the whole room to pieces. Sirius slammed his fist against the wall and fell onto his bed.

With a loud thud his head landed on the pillow while he stared up at the ceiling.

"May I come in?", a shy voice asked from the direction of the door. Remus…

"Depends…", Sirius mumbled and sat up. "Have you slept with her?"

Sirius could see Remus flush deeply to the roots of his hair. "W-What?", he stammered and stared at his friend. It was rare that Sirius spoke since he came back from Askaban, but this was simply weird.

"Have you slept with her? Tonks?", Sirius nearly screamed by now, his voice harsh and his eyes full of madness. Gods he did not know what he would do if Remus told him he had indeed slept with his cousin…

"You don't have to be afraid, Sirius!", Remus said in a calm voice. "I won't touch her. You don't need to worry about her."

Sirius didn't trust his ears… "I do not worry about her.", he whispered angrily.

"What is it then, Padfoot.", Remus gentle voice drove Sirius insane. Gods, he needed this man. He had waited so many years and now they were both here. He wanted him.

Sirius slowly got up from his bed and walked towards Remus in smooth motions. He grabbed the man's shoulders and realized that Remus took in a sharp breath like Sirius had touched him in the most gentle way.

"You are mine, Remus!", he told him, his tone possessive and his eyes never leaving the amber ones of the man he desired so much. "Mine!", he hissed again, before he took those wicked red lips and opened them nearly forceful to kiss Remus passionately.

Remus kissed him back with the same passion and pressed himself against Sirius' body, his need prominent between both of them…

"I know, Sirius.", he answered. "I would never touch anyone else. I belong to you."

"Yes, you do. You do, Remus.", Sirius murmured, he was distracted by who was in his arms. He hadn't realized he was shivering until Remus grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Slowly Remus dragged him towards the bed and his arms encircled Sirius again.

"Show me!"

And Sirius did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This sucks -.-

Anyways, please review!


End file.
